There is proposed disposing excretory substances as a main work of care for those who require care such as elderly people who keep to their bed and cannot stand on their own legs, an ill person, and the like. Although care such as disposing excretory substances is done in accordance with physical conditions of those who require care, an absorbent article such as a diaper has been known which disposes excretory substances in a case where those who require care cannot control their excretory substances or go to a bathroom during nighttime hours. The absorbent article such as a diaper holds excretory substances such as urine excreted so that the excretory substances are not leaked outside of the absorbent article.
A caretaker can use an absorbent article such as a diaper, which allows a caretaker to reduce the burden on care. However, in a case where excretory substances are retained for a long period of time, smell, germ, and the like are occurred from excretory substances held in the absorbent article, thereby exerting a harmful influence to those who require care. Furthermore, in a case where voluminous excretory substances are excreted because of, for example, pollakiuria, and are leaked from the absorbent article, a caretaker needs to replace the contaminated clothing, which situation increases the burden on care.
As for the foregoing, a care system has been proposed which is composed of a urine receiver, an aspirating tube connecting to the urine receiver, and aspirating configuration placed outside of the urine receiver (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-44494). According to the care system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-44494, the urine receiver receives excretory substances such as urine excreted from those who require care, and then the urine thus received by the urine receiver is aspirated outside of the urine receiver by the aspirating configuration. Based on the abovementioned configuration, excretory substances from those who require care are not leaked outside, and the excretory substances are not held in the urine receiver, whereby it can prevent the excretory substances from being contacted to the skin of those who require care for a long period of time. In addition, even in a case where voluminous excretory substances are excreted, the urine receiver can be applied to those who require care for a long period of time without replacing the urine receiver.
Here, the urine receiver described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-44494 includes a urine sensor detecting that urine is excreted. As for the urine sensor, an electrode is formed on a resin film, and the urine sensor includes a portion in which an electrode for electrically connecting with an automatic urine disposing apparatus is exposed. Since a clip which is provided to a tip of a wire connected to the automatic urine disposing apparatus holds between an exposed portion of the electrode, the sensor is electrically connected with the automatic urine disposing apparatus.